Throwing a ball to a dog so that the dog retrieves the ball for the dog owner is great exercise for the dog. However, the dog never seems to tire running after the ball and retrieving it which can be tiring for the dog owner. Also, it is desirable to throw the ball a long distance. Depending on the dog owner, this is often times not possible. Furthermore, throwing a ball a long distance can be difficult and throwing a ball a long distance repeatedly can be very tiring.
Some dog owners have resorted to using a bat or a tennis rack for hitting the ball great distances. However, this takes some coordination. Still other individuals have used catapults or sporting devices intended for other sports. Another device for throwing a ball is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,829.